Meeting the Holmeses
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Mycroft lleva a Greg a su casa para estudiar, Mami tiene otros planes


"¿A las cinco?"

"Si, a las cinco… mi hermano no va a estar así que podremos estudiar tranquilos."

"¿Donde va a estar el torbellino Holmes? ¿Watson de casualidad?"

"Watson."

Greg asintió, tomó sus libros y salió disparado a clase, dejando su casillero abierto. Mycroft sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado, cerrando el casillero de su alocado amigo y caminó a clase.

A las cinco de la tarde en punto Greg tocó la puerta de la casa Holmes, fue recibido de inmediato por Mycroft quien estaba esperando al lado de la puerta aunque nunca lo admitiría. Era la primera vez que Greg visitaba la casa de Mycroft, siempre estudiaban en la biblioteca o en el patio de la escuela. No sabia por que su amigo nunca quería que lo visitaran pero siempre decía que era debido a que Sherlock no lo dejaba estudiar en paz.

"Tanto silencio me asusta, en mi casa siempre hay tanto bullicio."

"Solo por que Sherlock no está, y mami ha ido de compras."

Mycroft lo tomó por el brazo y lo guió hacia la sala de estar, mientras Greg admiraba lo grande y hermosamente decorada que estaba toda la casa, o al menos lo que pudo ver.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No, estoy bien."

"Bueno, pues comencemos por lo más difícil. ¿Qué es lo mas que se te dificulta Gregory?"

"Química y matemáticas."

Ambos se sientan en el sofá y sacan sus libros y cuadernos.

Había pasado la última hora y media estudiando de Química, Greg estaba seguro de que nunca entendería la química tan bien como lo hacía Mycroft y ya se daba por vencido.

"¡Concentrate Gregory! Yo se que puedes entenderlo, eres inteligente."

Greg bufó, haciendo a Mycroft fruncir el ceño.

"Hablo en serio."

"Comparado contigo, soy un insecto, un niño de dos años."

"Vamos, no te puedes comparar conmigo." le contestó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa, haciendo reír al otro. Ambos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

"Si Sherlock hubiera estado aquí me hubiera dicho: Gavin, claro que eres como un niño de dos años, me asombra que sepas ponerte los pantalones solo, espera ¿tu mamá no te viste, o sí?"

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin poder parar y Mycroft cayó al suelo, todavía riéndose. Greg intentó ayudarlo pero su risa era tan descontrolada que terminaron los dos en el suelo, la mitad del cuerpo de Greg encima de Mycroft. Cuando pudo calmarse un poco, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Mycroft como apoyo para poder pararse; Mycroft aún sonreía abiertamente y Greg no pudo contener los deseos de besarlo y así lo hizo. Se inclinó y posó sus labios contra los del pelirrojo por unos segundos que parecieron horas, cuando se separó y se disponía a levantarse Mycroft lo tomó por el cuello y lo tumbó al suelo, posicionándose entre sus piernas y juntando sus labios una vez más.

Greg sonrió en el beso, mientras este se volvió más demandante y urgente, ambos estaban tan distraídos con los labios del otro que no escucharon la puerta de entrada.

"¡Oh! Tu debes ser Gregory."

Mycroft se separó de Greg rápidamente, cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

"Yo… erm.. Sip…" Greg contestó, algo nervioso, mientras se sentaba y se paraba, ayudando a Mycroft a pararse también.

"Mucho gusto Gregory, me alegra conocerte al fin, anda al auto y trae las bolsas de compra faltantes."

Greg asintió y salió corriendo afuera, tomando todas las bolsas de compras y cargandolas,dirigiéndose a lo que suponía era la cocina. Allí encontró a Mycroft y a la señora Holmes cuchicheando.

"¡Nada de eso! Y es mi decision final Mycroft Scott Eugene Holmes."

Greg se sintió pésimo, seguramente lo estaba regañando por la posición en que los había encontrado.

"Señora Holmes, disculpe.. Mycroft no ha tenido la culpa."

"¿De qué hablas querido?

"Pues ya sabe… cuando entró..noso… Mycroft y yo… este…."

"¿Se estaban besando acaloradamente como adolescentes con calentura?"

"¡MADRE!"

La señora Holmes hizo un ademán con la mano para hacer callar a su hijo.

"Myc me dice que ya estabas de salida, pero no te dejaré ir sin cenar… así que es mejor que vayan a poner la mesa ustedes dos."

"Si, señora Holmes."

"Me puedes decir mami, todos me dicen así."

Greg sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, tomando los cubiertos de las manos de un avergonzado Mycroft, esperándolo para que lo dirigiera al comedor, ya que no había llegado a esa parte de la casa.

"Gregory… yo… creo que una discusión está en orden."

"¿Discutir qué?"

"Lo que acaba de pasar…"

"No es nada, tu mamá es… especial."

"Eso no, nuestro beso."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres probar otra vez?"

Le dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras se le acercaba, poniendo una mano en su cintura y acercándose a él, rozando sus labios con los de su amigo, quien lo empujó suavemente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Es en serio, ¿qué significa eso?"

"Creí que quedaba claro… pensé que te gustaba tanto como me gustas a mi."

"Si, me gustas Gregory… mucho. Pero somos amigos."

"¿Y? Los amigos se convierten en novios todo el tiempo."

Mycroft se puso rojo como un tomate y miró hacia abajo.

"¿Quieres que seamos novios?"

"¡SI!... Bueno… si tu quieres que lo seamos… es decir… bueno… ya sabes… pensé…"

Mycroft no lo dejó terminar, lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo con ganas.

"¡Si quiero!"

Greg lo besó nuevamente hasta que escucharon a la señora Holmes aclarándose la garganta.

"Bueno, la mesa no se pondrá sola chicos."

Ambos se alejaron rápidamente y continuaron acomodando los utensilios en la mesa.

Cuando el señor Holmes llegó, Mycroft y Greg estaban estudiando por suerte. Los saludó a ambos y se dirigió a la cocina donde la señora Holmes estaba dando los toques finales a la cena, unos minutos después, los cuatro en la cocina llegó Sherlock, pelo desaliñado, manos cubiertas de tierra y un frasco lleno de lombrices en una de ellas.

"¡Oh Sherlock! ¿Que te he dicho sobre esto? Mycroft lleva a tu hermano a limpiarse y a guardar esas lombrices en su espacio designado."

"Si mami." Mycroft tomó a Sherlock del hombro y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina, una vez ambos estaban fuera de vista la señora Holmes sonrió y arrastró una silla para Greg.

"Ven Greg, querido. Es hora de la cena."

Algo en la sonrisa de la señora Holmes indicaba que la cena era lo menos que le preocupaba en estos momentos.

"Sientate, sientate." urgió, apartando una silla para que se sentara.

"Querido, este es el novio de Myc."

El señor Holmes lo miró,levantando una ceja, un gesto que le recordaba mucho a Mycroft.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿huh?"

"¿Es cierto que eres el novio de mi hijo? ¿Desde cuando? Espero que sean cuidadosos…"

"Yo… bueno… Si, es cierto. Soy el novio de Myc."

La señora Holmes trató de disimular su asombro, solo decía que eran novios para ver la reacción del muchacho.

"Desde hace unos minutos… no se debe preocupar por Mycroft señor Holmes, yo me encargo de cuidarlo y nunca le haría daño."

"Eso está por verse…"

Greg abrió los ojos como platos y se disponía a asegurarle al Holmes padre que era totalmente cierto, el nunca le haría daño a su hijo cuando Mycroft regresó con Sherlock casi arrastrado por el brazo.

"¿Para que me quieren aquí? ¿Para tener que soportar las miradas de cachorro herido de estos dos?"

"¡SHERLOCK!" Mycroft abrió los ojos y apretó los labios.

"¡Es la verdad! Se pasan todo el tiempo queriendo besarse y quién sabe qué otras cosas más. ¡Mami! Dile a Mycroft que no puede tener sexo con Lestrade!"

"Nosotros no… mami… por supuesto no puedes escuchar a Sherlock, ya sabes como es…"

La señora Holmes sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus dos hijos.

"Sherl, Myc tomen asiento."

Una vez ambos se sentaron, Mycroft al lado de Greg y Sherlock al lado de mami, esta comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose a Sherlock pero mirando cada tanto a Greg y Mycroft.

"Mycroft tiene dieciséis años, Sherl… no puedo decirle qué hacer con su vida sexual, si el quiere tener sexo con Gregory, lo hará, incluso si yo se lo prohibo… quizás SOLO porque se lo prohibo. Mycroft, querido… solo asegurate que usen protección ¿si?"

"¡Mami! Por favor, ¿podemos cenar en paz? Este no es el momento correcto."

"Oh, pero es el momento perfecto, Gregory está aquí." Sonrió y se volteó un poco para mirar a su marido.

"Querido, los encontré tirados en el piso besándose acaloradamente, por un momento me transportó a nuestros tiempos."

"¡MADRE!" Gritaron ambos hijos a la vez.

"Inapropiado." murmuró Mycroft.

"Eres igual de asquerosa que Mycroft."

"¡WILLIAM! Mas respeto, soy tu madre."

"Dime algo nuevo." murmuró Sherlock mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Lo siento, mami...no volverá a pasar."

La señora Holmes sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a su marido.

"Bueno Gregory, si no tienes protección podemos parar en una farmacia cuando te lleve a tu casa más tarde. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Yo… este…" Greg no sabia que decir, no estaba seguro si era peor decirle que si tenía o decirle que no tenía y tener que soportar un viaje a la farmacia.

"No se preocupe señora Holmes, siempre ando preparado, no tiene de qué preocuparse."

"¡GREGORY!" Mycroft se volteó, dejando caer su tenedor en el plato, escandalizado.

"No tenías que decirle eso." le dijo, en lo que pensó era un tono bajo.

"Prefería decirle eso a tener que ir con ella a la farmacia…

Mami Holmes sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Durante la cena la señora y el señor Holmes miraban a Greg y a Mycroft y sonreían tomándose las manos, Sherlock los miraba y giraba los ojos, haciendo como si fuese a vomitar, mientras Mycroft no apartaba los ojos de su comida y Gregory miraba a todos lados mientras comía con gusto.

"Entonces, Gregory… ¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Diecisiete."

"Claro, Claro… nuestro Myc se saltó un año, papá no estaba seguro decía que podría afectar socialmente a nuestro bebé. Luego lo convencí de que Mycroft no necesitaba ser social, nunca lo había sido."

"Dijiste que sería social con las personas indicadas."

"Y míranos aquí, dándole de comer a su novio.¿Quien lo creeria? Pensaba que estaría viviendo con nosotros para siempre… pero veo esperanza al final del túnel."

"¡Mami! Gregory no tiene por que saber eso."

"No importa, me interesa saber todo de ti Myc."

Mycroft le sonrió a su novio y Greg se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, Sherlock hacía como si fuese a vomitar otra vez y mami sonrió, aplaudiendo de emoción.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y empujó a Greg juguetonamente.

Pronto la tensión fue disminuyendo y aunque la señora Holmes no paraba de hacer preguntas embarazosas o comentarios un poco fuera de lugar, Mycroft se sentía feliz de tener a Gregory a su lado y Greg no pensaba irse, no pensaba irse nunca.


End file.
